TWINKLING
Lyrics Nihongo ねえ見える？　星屑のカーテンが　ひらき始めた 手をつなぎ　闇を抜け　ここから飛び出すんだ さよならと引き換えに 消えた色 モッタイナイけど もう一度ふりだしね その色で その声で 想いは音になり 今日と明日をつないでいくよ そこには未来がある さあ　ゆこう Fly ボクらの光 Find 見つける旅へ 新たな明日がおいでよと笑っている さあ ボクらの光は 消して消えない そう 心つないだら あの虹が待っている Romaji Nee mieru? Hoshikuzu no curtain ga hiraki hajimeta Te wo tsunagi yami wo nukete koko kara tobi dasun da Sayonara to hikikae ni Kieta iro Mottainai kedo Mou ichido furidashine Sono iro de Sono koe de Omoi wa oto ni nari Kyou to asu wo tsunai de iku yo Soko ni wa mirai ga aru Saa yukou Fly bokura no hikari Find mitsukeru tabi he Aratana ashita ga oide yo to emitteiru Saa Bokura no hikari wa Kishite kienai Sou Kokoro tsunai dara Ano niji ga matteiru English Translation Hey, can you see? The stardust curtains began to open We connect our hands, and exit the darkness, flying out In exchange with a farewell, The colors disappear, But it's too good I once squared it again In that color, In that voice The thought becomes the sound Let's connect today and tomorrow In there is that we were here in the future Now let's go Fly, our light Find the journey that were are looking to, Think about the new tomorrow with laughing Now, Our light Will never disappear and erase Yes, Connect the heart We are waiting for that rainbow Long Version 藍色の　華の様な　パラレルを　砕き始めて 目の前に　広がった　世界が　嘘のようだ ねえ見える？　星屑のカーテンは ひらき始めた 手をつなぎ　闇を抜け ここから飛び出すんだ さよならと引き換えに 消えた色 もったいないけど もう一度ふりだしね その色で その声で 想いは音になり 今日と明日をつないでいくよ そこには未来がある さあ　ゆこう Fly ボクらの光 Find 見つける旅へ 新たな明日がおいでよと笑っている さあ ボクらの光は 決して消えない そう 心つないだら あの虹が待っている ねえ　ごらん　花びらの絨毯が 敷き詰められた 描いてた　イメージが 遠くまで広がるんだ たくさんの思い出と 歩き出す 風の回廊 その一歩　踏み出せば 聞こえるよ 見えてくるよ 初めての　場所だって 一緒なら怖くないもの 想像を歌にのせて さあ　ゆこう Shine　輝き光る Sky　空の向こうへ あざやかなメロディ 駆け上がる夢の階段 さあ 輝くボクらを 包むその声 そう ひとみ閉じたら あの場所が　呼んでいる Long Romaji Part of Long Romaji and English Translation is found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. Aiiro no hana no you na parallel wo kudaki hajimete Me no mae ni hirogatta sekai ga uso no you da Nee mieru? Hoshikuzu no curtain ga Hiraki hajimeta Te wo tsunagi yami wo nukete Koko kara tobi dasun da Sayonara to hikikae ni Kieta iro Mottainai kedo Mou ichido furidashine Sono iro de Sono koe de Omoi wa oto ni nari Kyou to asu wo tsunai de iku yo Soko ni wa mirai ga aru Saa yukou Fly bokura no hikari Find mitsukeru tabi Aratana ashita ga oide yo to emitteiru Saa Bokura no hikari wa Kishite kienai Sou Kokoro tsunai dara Ano niji ga matteiru Nee goran hanabira no juutan ga Shikitsumerareta Egaiteta image ga Tooku made hirogarun da Takusan no omoide to Aruki dasu Kaze no kairou Sono ippo fumidaseba Kikoeru yo Mietekuru yo Hajimete no basho datte Issho nara kowakunai mono Souzou wo uta ni nosete Saa yukou Shine kagayaki hikaru Sky sora no mukou he Azayaka na melody Kakeagaru yume no kaidan Saa Kagayaku bokura wo Tsutsumu sono koe Sou Hitomi tojitara Ano basho ga yondeiru Long English Translation Beginning to break the parallel that’s like an indigo blue flower The world spread before our eyes is like a lie Hey, can you see? The stardust curtains began to open We connect our hands, and exit the darkness, flying out In exchange with a farewell, The colors disappear, But it's too good I once squared it again In that color, In that voice The thought becomes the sound Let's connect today and tomorrow In there is that we were here in the future Now let's go Fly, our light Find the journey that were are looking to, Think about the new tomorrow with laughing Now, Our light Will never disappear and erase Yes, Connect the heart We are waiting for that rainbow Hey, look, the flower carpet Has been laid The images we drew Is spreading until faraway With a lot of memories We walk In a corridor of wind If we take that one step forward We will hear it We will see it Even the place of beginning If we’re together it won’t be scary Let a song carry our imagination Now, let's go Shine; The light shines Sky; Until beyond the sky The bright melody We run climbing the stairs of dream Now We are twinkling Embraced by that voice Yes When we close our eyes That place will be calling for us Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of TWINKLING, titled as TWINKLING other side edition, appeared on 猫叉Master's fourth album, follow slowly, featuring the vocals of Momoko Hayashi. Song Production Information And Yes believe it or not, this day would come. I've never dreamed about the song featuring Mimi and Nyami, who are the main characters of the Pop'n Music series. If we had been in the gas Man Man suffer a headgear as Mimi and Nyami for the third time, "Different song please." And PON-kun. While a little Ashirai cat flavor rolled punch-through in the sparkling sense of alone with jump to super refreshing sound of Rebirth, somewhere while also blending old-fashioned Pop'n basis nostalgia component It's also a figure in Lapistoria Oh wait I've rather forgotten boldly What Semeyo in grayed Riddji electronica, will unwillingly it does not fit probably useless Through the twists and turns, etc., was a brilliantly, finished recording of the very charming Mimi and Nyami, where it remains today from a dog. When you play while looking up to heaven in the rust, joy is also doubled. Please enjoy pleasure. 猫叉Master Trivia *If the player chooses pop'n music ラピストリア's Mimi as his/her character and play TWINKLING, the rival character will be Nyami instead of her. *On the pop'n music ラピストリア JAEPO 2014 location test, TWINKLING was a default song. **However, since the second location test of pop'n music ラピストリア, TWINKLING is instead a Story Mode hidden song. To unlock it, you must clear Mimi's story: . Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket TWINKLING Jacket.PNG|TWINKLING's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:Nekomata Master Songs Category:Story Mode Songs Category:PON Songs Category:Daichi Watanabe Songs